Lawson Has His Fun
by TimedWatcher
Summary: The girls of Third Street Elementary aren't safe from this fifth grade menace. (Lemon warning) [Originally Written: 2013-02-25]
1. Chapter 1

Being a fifth grader was hard work. Especially after whomping some fourth graders at kickball. When both grades were fighting, he decided to slip into Third Street Elementary to get away from that ruckus and get himself some much deserved victory water from one of the fountains.

Sure that call may have been bullspit, but it'll go down in those history books as a win, and there ain't nothin' those fourth graders can do about it. Lawson's face spread in a toothy grin.

"LAWSON!" That voice sounded particularly familiar. He knew it was one of them girls but he was trying to remember which one of them sounded like that. The four eyes girl? His answer came when that girl in the pigtails and one of them beanie hats rounded a corner coming full bore at him. Lawson would have jumped if he didn't remember that she was all bark but no bite.

"Oh. One of dirtweiler's friends. Have you come to bask in my glory?" he said, finishing with a high-fallutin' pose.

Lawson was caught off guard worse than a ball to the face because at least them fourth graders don't throw so hard. He was clocked right in the jaw. Just where she could reach him. Lawson almost lost his step. Years of sports like soccer gave him the right foot work to stop from falling or trippin'.

Spinelli had ignored it at first but after that punch she had to start rubbing her fist. The pain was too much. "You know whompin' well that if it wasn't for that 'in cahoots with you five graders' referee call, we would have won that game!" Lawson wasn't paying attention to what was being said. His chin and mouth were still sore and he was checking to see if anything came loose. It really rattled his teeth together. What she so rudely referred to is maybe he was touched by the ball before being declared safe.

"Now that may be the case and all, but guess what? You and your friends are still LOSERS! L-O-S-A-R-S!" Oh heck did I just spell it like that? He shook his head. Ah heck who cares? Not like anybody that mattered heard him.

"What are you gonna do Spinelli? You think hitting somebody bigger and stronger than you's gonna solve somethin'?" He lowered his jaw at her, goading her on.

"It just might!" She swung again with the less sore left hand. Lawson was ready this time. Catching her fist in his right hand. Lawson was gonna laugh at the lack of power in this one. He realised though that she was using the wrong hand.

"Aw. Did the poow wittle baby hurt her itty bitty hand?" He squeezed her small hand which resulted in a loud groan of pain.

"Ah! Can it Lawson and let me go!" She lunged forward but Lawson kept her at bay by still holding her fist in a death grip and pushing her back with it.

"You know what I think would be a treat for you? A trip to the boys room." Spinelli's eyes opened wide. Her fear was tender to him. So, so tender.

Spinelli tried to clamp her boots down and hold steady. Wasn't working. "Lawson come on you know I was just kidding. Right?" Lawson's smile grew bigger as he dragged her with him to that little insignia stamped door with the stick figure. "I'll do your homework for a week... a month! Please Lawson!" Her desperation was like having some gatorade after a game. Delicious.

And like that, the door swung open. Spinelli put up a fight with her sore hand. Gripping at the side of the entrance. It didn't take long for her strength and stamina to wear out and soon she was flung inside.

Spinelli was exhausted. Not like she had been doing anything strenuous. With just this and what happened, it wore her out.

Seeing Spinelli like this. On all fours. Panting for air. It gave the red haired boy a feeling he hadn't felt in a memory he had long forgotten. When him and his cousin Mary experimented together when he was about in the third grade. Those were good times. Memories he kept himself warm with at night. Mmhmmm. She was the youngest and prettiest thing. Still is.

Spinelli on the other hand? Geeze. Look at her. No sense of bein' a girl. Tangled hair held together with some string. The leather jacket. Not to mention the boots. She reminded him of his aunt who still wasn't married. He remembered something somebody called her when they were out eating. A dyke I think. Whatever the heck that meant. Whatever it was, Spinelli reeked of it.

"Hey Spinelli. What does it feel like to be with a real man for once?" He paced around her. "I bet Dumbweiler never even got to first base with you!"

Her breathing was long and paced before she gasped and replied. "I. Don't. Like. Him. Like. That."

Lawson was audibly disgusted. "Oh don't tell me it's that gussler kid you got the hots for." Spinelli, even in this moment of ultimate shame, had to give Lawson a dirty look for that. "Who am I to judge?" Lawson just shrugged his shoulders with a cocky smirk.

Spinelli knew when to call it quits and let out a sigh. "Alright Lawson. You win." She started pushing herself up off the disgusting boy's room floor. "I mean this was fun and all but uh..."

"Not so fast... Ashley." Lawson really bit into the fruit that was saying that name. "You still owe me one for that sock of marbles to the face." Furthering his point, he rubbed his fingers underneath his chin.

"You already did by dragging me in here and... and..." Spinelli removed her hands from the ground, sitting up on her covered knees "Making me touch and sit on hundreds of pounds of boy cooties." She thrust her hands forward to Lawson to show him the school yard germs.

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick." He feigned. Spinelli was only able to think for a second that Lawson might lay off. That's when he bust out with his gut laughing, unable to hold it back. He had to hold his sides together before he fell apart. Spinelli wasn't exactly surprised but her mouth still was gaping. "No no no. You still owe me for not addressing me as your lord and master Earwin Lawson The Greatest of all time at Kickball!"

"... You're not serious."

Lawson had begun circling her. "Do I sound like I'm joking?"

Another sigh. Spinelli wondered to herself about how she got herself into these messes. Lawson had begun tapping his shoe behind her. "Lawson you're... the greatest at kickball." She said it in a whisper. Like trying to say something with ashes in your mouth, nothing good came from it. Without a notice, her face and body smashed against the ground. She felt an intense weight on top of her back. With a smooshed face, she tried to look at and say something to Lawson.

"Sorry Spinster, it's too late for that." Lawson didn't want to bide anymore time and wanted to get to the nitty gritty stuff.

Even with a smooshed cheek against a bathroom floor, she was able to angrily say "Then what'd you make me do that for!?"

"Gee. Why would I want to humiliate you even further than I did? That's a mystery I gotta send into them Y-files folks." Lawson basked in his joke. His older sister used to let him stay up to watch Y-files. Really spooky stuff. Like the guy who had his face eaten by some alien creature. He doubted Spinelli had seen it. She's too much of a baby after all. "Nah. I got something different planned for you." He grabbed the arms that were attempting to flail and strike him, then pulled them to the top of her head, almost making them clap together with the force he used. He clasped them together. His body had instinctively began reacting to all of this and the thing in his pants was begging to get out. It was still a new feeling to the boy but he knew he had to get rid of it anyway he could.

Spinelli had no idea what to do or what was about to happen. A swirlie? Oh no. Not a swirlie That was worse than being sent to the dodgeball wall. And it's gonna happen in the boys room! She could never scrub that away. No matter how many baths she took. That's when she felt something. Something hard. Something stiff. It was poking at her bottom. Did Lawson have something in his pants he forgot to take out? Whatever it was, she was bothered by it. Especially with the way Lawson was rubbing it against her like that. Almost like he was sawing it into her.

This wasn't the first time she had a boy on top of her. Although that was usually during a game of tackle football or after one of TJ's plans backfired. Being here on the bathroom floor with Lawson putting her into this position was something else entirely. She had nothing else to compare it to really. Spinelli just had to ask about it. "Lawson, what the heck is that?"

Lawson couldn't believe how good this felt. Well of course he could. He's done way worse to his cousin in his prime years. This was just the beginning of the fun to be had. So he decided to answer her. "Well Dykelli." Lawson had to internally salute himself on that one. "This is what we men call our manhood. We use it on girls to see whether or not they like guys and stuff. Remember those nature videos with the animals?"

Spinelli had to remember when and where she saw it. Miss Grotke's? Nah she'd remember that. It was Mrs... Spinelli froze. She remembered that part in the video. Her struggles renewed. There was no way he was gonna "mate" with her. "Get the heck off me Lawson! I'll teach your face to mate with your own behind!"

"You were lying about that sore fist huh? Guess I won't have to go easy on you." He mocked casually. Lawson moved one of the hands holding her arms in place to where he had been rubbing his length. The back of Spinelli's red dress. Lifting himself off, he gave the young girl's ass a rub. He had to admire it. It was soft and girly, and at the same time firm. The rod in his jeans was like a well built tent. You could see it across a classroom. There were a few times he really had to think about something to get it to go away just to not get embarrassed. Like Kurst The Worst.

He grabbed the hem of the dress. The feeling was like when his sister did his laundry. Too much starch. He could probably fold it up like a paper airplane. That wasn't a concern anymore when he saw those panties. "Aw gee Spinelli. They're not pink. Guess I can't just stop now and go show them to people." Like he would even stop in that case. His hand grasped at the top of them and pulled them towards him hard enough to snap the elastic.

"Hey. I got pink panties! I can show them to you and we can laugh about it! Just stop, okay?" Lawson's tongue moved crazily around his lips. He rarely had LaSalle on the ropes like this. Let alone Spinelli. This desperation was too moist.

Lawson was always one to gloat. This time however didn't call for that. It called for something within Lawson he never even knew was there. His fingers fumbled for a second or two on his zipper. Even more so on his button.

After a bit of finger fumbling, he was able to let it escape. That gesture almost made him explode in his boxers. He was thankfully able to hold back. Fishing it out of that hole, he finally understood why all his undershorts came with them. He presented it to the cold bathroom air, hovering just above the broken down cotton panties. Soon. Soon she would be wrapped around him like a glove.

With a final pull, Lawson took down her underwear easily, despite the resistance of Spinelli's clapped together legs. He slid them over to where her orange and red striped stockings began.

There it was. Despite her quivering and whining. Spinelli's ass in all of its glory. It wasn't big or nothin'. Just the right size for a fourth grader. Yet it sent shivers up his spine just looking at it. It's funny. Spinelli wasn't even in his sights. Not a single thought or fantasy was dedicated to her. He knew her as that dweeby loser girl that hung out with those other dorks and LaSalle. Yet in this moment, she may as well be his dream girl. The brown hue of her skin. The perfection. Like they were two small Micky Jordie basketballs held together, with little goosebumps everywhere. He wish he could tell her that... oh what the heck why not? "Hey Spinelli. All those sports you played paid off back here on this rump a dump."

Spinelli tried so hard to hide her whimpering and whining, but it was almost no use. "Please Lawson... please. Just stop." She wished the cold air on her butt was the most uncomfortable thing going on right now. Her face mashed against the ground. Her arms held tight above her. The sting when Lawson ripped her underwear on her. The smell. There was no way it could get worse.

It did.

Lawson had begun rubbing himself near what could barely be called an entrance. Despite all that activity she strained herself in, Spinelli was still tight. Just like his cousin. He had hurt his cousin doing this and felt immensely terrible for it. With Spinelli though? He didn't care. Frustrated, he wrapped his free arm underneath her weighty stomach and pulled her up a bit off the ground. That's when he felt an opening. Lawson pushed in like he did on Tuna Tuesdays at the cafeteria, hard and fast.

Spinelli's throaty, scratchy voice let out a scream that could have been heard across the hall if they weren't at the far end of school where there were no classes. Spinelli reacted like any girl in this position would. Kicking and screaming. Her boots smacked hard against the hard tiled floor. Although there were many times in her life where she felt weak and small, there was nothing else like this.

Lawson was having a good thing going and didn't want it ruined. So he flung his hand from her stomach and to her face, and wrapped it around her mouth. He could feel the wet skin and the hot tears coming down now. No sympathy here. Nadda. Zilch. Zero.

Lawson worked himself in her, much in the same way he did when he ground her backside. This time however he used her clasped arm and face for momentum as he worked himself in and out of her again. The hot breath on his hand made him wonder. Why didn't she try to bite him? She must have had no fight in her. Good for him. Bad for her. He thrust in deeper and tightened his grasp on her mouth to make sure no noise escaped.

Spinelli felt nothing but pain and burning. Lawson was barely a feeling to her. Yet everything else he did surrounding it made her grimace in pain. Was that what it was like for everyone else? As much as she'd like to pretend she didn't know about this kind of stuff, this was not how she pictured it happening. There were many. Many. Other ways she pictured it. Including sharing it with a boy in a red-

She was almost literally pulled from her fantasy. Lawson had moved his hands and instead grappled onto her hair, which was easier than imagined due to her knotted hair. Slaps of their skin meeting rang out as he delivered blow after blow to her. Spinelli couldn't help but think Lawson knew that she was broken. He was right. She didn't let out a peep. Just slight mewls every time he impacted her.

Spinelli had tried to think of something else. Anything else. Wrestling. Monster trucks. Kickball. That kid with the baby tooth she had a crush on. None of it was able to pull her out of where she was.

An eruption was building within Lawson. Maybe it was due to the hot dogging earlier or maybe she really was just that tight, but he was going to do it earlier than he wanted to. Darn. Just when he was really getting into it. His face scrunched. "Spinelli. I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Spinelli asked him what he meant in a scared desperate tone. He grunted and groaned and yanked on her hair harder than before. That's when he let out a guttural, but still very high-pitched, yell in pleasure. He didn't let up for a second. He pushed in deep and pulled hard, his face meeting her neck with a hot and heavy breath, he collapsed on top of her, sending whatever height she had gained back down again.

If you saw them both together, Lawson on top of Spinelli, heavily panting, a mangled body of lust, you'd think they were young lovers who had just expressed themselves.

Lawson didn't disengage right away. He didn't have the mind to. He hung around inside her until that part of him shriveled up. Regaining control and feeling what and who was beneath him, realising what he had done, another part of him shriveled. Lawson raised himself up off his victim and got a better look at her. She was face down in her own tears and spit and whatever else was down there on the boys room floor. Her black tangled hair was even more of a disheveled mess. Apparently pulling on her pig tails knocked off her hat and yanked off her hair ties in the commotion as well.

And there it was. His thick run off along with what he could guess to be blood, were slowly slipping out of her now opened slit. He would have to own up to this, and Lawson knew exactly how.

Lowering himself down to be almost face to face with Spinelli, he started in a most patronizing voice. "Would be ashame for Dirtweiler to find out in the fourth grade that you're already used up. Why would he marry you if he knew about this?" After he thought he destroyed her, saying that really got a rise out of Spinelli. "Maybe I should go tell him. What do you think Spinelli?" Spinelli shook her head and begged and pleaded with Lawson to not do that and promised that this whole thing will just be their secret. Lawson had to do everything in his power to not laugh. It was almost too easy at this point.

Readjusting his cap and zipping himself up, he had probably spent way too much time on this as he probably should have. It was still worth it in the end. "Hey. Get yourself cleaned up already. I don't want to be caught being late for class." She responded in a slow, timid fashion. He was reminded of when King Bob really chewed out one of his subjects. He wanted to hang around long enough just to know she was gonna do it. When she got up, he turned. Something came to mind though. Something extra moist.

"By the way. I got something I need you to do." Spinelli froze.

"What could you possibly want from me now?"

Lawson thought for a second. "Gretchen Grundler."


	2. Chapter 2

A crime had been committed at Third Street School. Someone had stolen the dessert special of triple fudge macadamia nut cookies! Not to mention the brownies meant for those that were allergic to peanuts. It was one of the only ways you could choke down that mystery meat with that being the gold at the end of that awful tastin' rainbow. I wasn't too worried about it though. Cause it was me who done it in the first place! Took that and left it for Kurst along with a valentines day card. With any luck, she'd probably have eaten that too. With everybody scrambling, looking for them, it gave him time for something he was a big fan of.

Off the usual highway of travel for the kids, sat a secluded boy's bathroom. Inside was a rather unusual sight. A dimly lit room with a bulb that seemed to flicker whenever it wanted. Under that inconsistent light however, was a red headed boy in a blue cap, reflected in three sets of mirrors, resting slightly on a bathroom sink. His pants jeans undone and pulled down slightly. His face and head were turned up, clearly enjoying himself. On the other hand, there was a girl crouching in front of him. Who at first was hard to tell was even a girl with the leather jacket, boots and tuque she wore. However the red dress and stockings became the dead giveaways. She wasn't merely crouched on her knees for no reason however. With one hand on the rim of the faucet, and another wrapped around the boys hard length, she stroked it back and forth, almost admiring her handy work. Compared to the boy, her face read of determination and not pleasure. Her tongue darted out and gave it a few licks before taking the head inside her warm mouth. She had a rhythm going with her strokes and mouth moving a few inches back and forth. The taste that would be forthcoming was negligible. She just wanted it done and down her throat. That's when the boys hands fell upon her head. He was reaching his critical point. That's when she started humming the theme to The Adventures of Beanie McChimp. For some reason that act would really help send him sky rocketing into orgasm.

The boy had other plans though. Locking a knotted strand, between his fingers, he pulled her mouth off his erection and started stroking himself. It didn't take long after she had been pulled off. Her reaction was priceless as he spurted himself across her face.

Bits of it had gotten into her mouth and she made the effort to raspberry spit before attempting to talk. "Lawson! What the heck? I thought we talked about this!" Although it was less a reminder and more of a borderline screech.

"Oh gee. Sorry Spinelli. I guess I wasn't thinking." Spinelli couldn't believe she puts up with that tone of his. Especially whenever he put on a crud eating grin. She would just clock him one normally, but that's what got her into this mess in the first place.

Getting up from her vulnerable position in front of him, she walked over to the sink farthest from him. Turning on some warm water, she gave her face a splash in an attempt to clear away his freshly laid spunk. "What if you stained my outfit and one of the teachers saw it? Do you know how much trouble you'd be in?"

"You know me Spinelle. I always walk on the wild side." Spinelli looked up to see him appear behind her in the mirror she was standing in front of. She needed to get away and headed over to a dispenser to get a paper towel. "Besides. I'm getting a little tired of the usual stuff..."

His request. That's all that came to mind when he said it like that. Spinelli had buried her face in the dampening paper. Despite her best efforts to dissuade him of it, it just wasn't enough. She had given him almost everything she had in the weeks that followed the incident. Yet he wanted more. Alright. Despite her attempts to stop it from happening, Spinelli had also been planning ahead just in case.

Like a reflex, she deposited the wet hunk of brown paper in the bin and was about to leave. She probably needed to inform him about the plan. "Gretchen had completed her fifth grade homework ahead of time. So instead of just giving her sixth grade homework, they gave her a period of free time to work on whatever sciencey stuff she usually works on." Turning to face him, she continued. "She's working on something now for the science fair."

"So that's when we're gonna-"

"Beginning of fifth period. Be in one of these stalls. If we're not here in ten minutes, get the heck out." For what Spinelli was about to do to a friend of hers, she talked in a very procedural manner. Lawson even looked impressed.

"Wow Spinelle. I had no idea you had it in you to be so... so..." Lawson had to think for a second to put it into words. "Like me." He finished with one of his trademark wretched smiles.

Spinelli rolled her eyes and her head. "Don't push it Lawson. Let's just get this over with." She turned away from him and stomped off.

* * *

Blast! This just wasn't working. No matter what recalibration she input. Rubbing her eyes, she attempted to envision what she saw last night. As strange and confounding as it sounds, her idea came from a dream she had. When she woke up that morning, she scrambled to put everything seen in that brief broadcast in her head on paper. Formulas, ideas and compounds seemed to flow from her hand and onto this sheet of paper. Yet looking at it now, it seems insane. How do I add the fifth of pi to the quadratic formula? Gretchen had the mind to crumple this into a ball and recycle it. Yet it was some of the only inspiration she had for the upcoming Third Street Elementary science fair. She had higher aspirations than to use any of the other things she built in her moments of free time like her microwave gun. She didn't even feel like rebuilding that satellite dish which was confiscated by the government. Maybe GALILEO had an idea.

Spinelli had her hand placed on the cold handle of the door Gretchen was behind. She had rehearsed this in her head a bunch of times. She would have to get this right. Without a second thought, she turned it and ran inside. Don't mess up your words Spinelli. "Gretch! Gretch! You've got to see this!" She exclaimed with an excited breath and smile of excitement on her face.

Gretchen had been reaching into her bag for her pocket PC and was caught off guard. "What? Huh? Oh. Spinelli. Good to see you. Not to sound unenthused about you being here, but shouldn't you be in Miss Grotke's math class?"

"Of course I was going to be. That's when I found it... I think it's the discovery of a life time!"

Gretchen was intrigued. Spinelli was a good friend but sometimes she could construe the simplest things the wrong way. "Are you sure you're not at all being hyperbolic about this? I somehow doubt the next great discovery in any form of 'scientia' is here at this school." Gretchen affirmed while adjusting her glasses.

A faux look of dejection came across Spinelli's face. "I don't understand exactly what it is, all I know is I want to be the partner of the person that cracks its code. I gotta show it to somebody who understands this kind of stuff. That's why I came to you Gretch." Spinelli turned away. "Maybe I should talk to one of the Pale Kids." Spinelli chided herself. She was so bad at this.

A sigh escaped the goofy heighted red head as she relented. "Oh I suppose one little excursion wouldn't hurt."

"Besides. What's wrong with a little time between us girls anyway?" Spinelli added on. This was getting to be painful. She wished Gretchen would hurry before she would get cold feet on this.

Zipping up her book bag, she got out of her chair and met face to face with Spinelli. "Well lead on..." She giggled to herself at this. "Pardner."

* * *

"In here!?" Gretchen exclaimed.

"Yup." Spinelli had grown accustomed to the boys room. There was a time when she had absolutely feared it. I guess Lawson had shown her the way.

"What could have possibly lead you to going in here? Were you blindfolded and thrown in here against your will in some elaborate prank?" Spinelli almost wanted to tell her about how close that guess was.

"I uh... actually went in here to uh... chase a boy. Who had owed me some gum. I told him not even the boys room could keep him safe from me and, well, here we are." She shrugged her shoulders at Gretchen with a half hearted smile and laugh. Gretchen's eyes squinted incredulously at her, utterly skeptical of the story. Spinelli thought fast and pushed the door open. "If it would make you feel better, I'll hold the door for ya." Stepping in, she held the door with one hand and pointed into the bowels of the boys room with her other.

Gretchen had reminded herself that she came all this way and she supposed she could at least try and see if she's telling the truth. Spinelli was a good friend. To not give her the benefit of the doubt would cast a shadow only on herself and not Spinelli. One small step after all. With one awkward placed footing, she stopped. Now scientifically speaking, she has yet to find evidence of the so called "cootie" that plagues the school, despite a year of study. It's an unseen epidemic she had to question. Yet why did she fear to tread? As she said. One small step, but a giant leap for kid kind.

There she was. In a boys room. A poorly lit one at that. Yet something hit her even worse than the mess of paper towels on the floor or the water drenching the counter of the sink. It was the smell. "Oh my yes. You may have discovered something. What else could have caused this absolutely nauseating smell?" Gretchen had to cover her mouth and face. It was entering everywhere.

"That's how it normally smells..." Spinelli corrected. "You get used to it."

She spoke with her hand muffling her face. "If that's the case, I'd rather my visit be a short one."

Spinelli pointed it out to her. "It's in the final stall there." Gretchen walked in that general direction. Spinelli trailed behind.

Gretchen hoped this would be all worth it. What could it be? Considering the way this place was, she'd hope for a swamp soup of new life. A newly discovered primordial ooze. It could finally help us understand how we came to be. Pushing in the handicap stall door in heightened anticipation, she turned the corner. Nothing yet. Just toilet paper strewn about. The toilet bowl lid was closed however. Was this really where she was going to find the next scientific discovery? She leaned in closer as Spinelli had gotten inside with her as well.

"If you had to guess Spinelli. What would you compare what was in there to?"

Gretchen got a headlock instead of an answer.

Spinelli's elbow pointed out as her left hand gripped on her right hand.

Gretchen was infuriated while trying to pull her head out of the move. Spinelli had a good hold on her despite Gretchen's bucking and attempts at using her hands to pull off the grip she had. "You interrupt me and my work to put me into a wrestling hold in the boys bathroom? I demand a good explanation for this Spinelli." She got one. Sort of. In the next stall over, she heard a step. A click of a lock, then more steps.

"Well well. You did better than expected Spinelle." Gretchen would recognize that annoying high pitched voice anywhere.

"Lawson! Spinelli. What have you done to get yourself in with this malodorous, vile, cad?" Gretchen wanted no, demanded, an explanation as to why her friend would betray her like this. Maybe she did have a good reason. Maybe.

Lawson had to snicker and snort at the sight within the stall. It was a little ridiculous to see. Like some Halloween horse costume with a small girl holding down such a tall girl. "Gretchy gretchy gretchy... still got that big list of words in that noggin of yours."

"Lawson... you still seem to possess very little in the way of an interesting vocabulary."

Lawson had to grit his teeth. "Whatever you gotta say, keep it to yourself. It ain't gonna change nothing about what's gonna happen."

Gretchen only had to think of the few possibilities there could be that could result stemming from the bind she's in. All of them converged on one point.

"You think giving me a swirlie is the worst thing you could do to me? Even bein' a girl I've had this done to me plenty of times to know it's still not the worst thing that could happen to me." Maybe Gretchen's big speech would have meant more if it wasn't her behind doing the talking to Lawson. Lawson wasn't minding those shakes. He didn't mind one bit.

Spinelli almost relented her hold on Gretchen. If only it was a swirlie, Gretch. If only.

"Do you think I'd do that to a girlie girl like you? Nah. That's somethin' I'd do to Spinelli before you." Lawson and Spinelli traded knowing glances as he got closer. "In fact. It was ol' Spinelli here that got me into doin' this." Spinelli looked away from this situation as best she could. She knew she couldn't see the bound red head's judgmental face, but she could still feel it. That and Lawson was really pushing her buttons here. Even if it meant leaving her friend here with him, she wish she didn't have to know about this whole thing happening.

"Did Spinelli discover a new way to backstab someone? Cause I'm already experiencing it."

Spinelli closed her eyes. That hurt more than anything Lawson had done.

"I think you hurt poor wittle Spinelli's feelings. Come on Spinelle. Don't you want to see her suffer now?" His voice went from mocking, encouraging and then sinister, in only a few pauses.

"Just leave me alone..." Lawson felt a little deflated. Gretchen was getting to Spinelli. He'd have to do something to stop it from corrupting the corrupted.

"You know Gretchen... I've always had an eye out for ya." He paused, waiting for a response as he paced behind her. "Well I mean more your body. Cause you got one goofy lookin' face." He made sure to emphasize the word goofy. "Spinelli here though? As tomboy as she is, at least is still cute underneath it all." Lawson looked to see if maybe Spinelli reacted to that. No sale. "You on the other hand? You dress like my grandma. Not to mention that face of yours. I don't know how anybody could look at you for more than two seconds."

He's just trying to get to you. Don't let him in and he can't hurt you.

"I mean you got them stupid lookin' buck teeth. Freckles for miles. I mean I got freckles but they sure aren't nothin' like your spotty face. Speakin' of miles. How long is that face of yours? I'm reminded of a joke with a horse but I already forgot it."

Gretchen stopped any struggling she was doing with Spinelli. She tried to tell herself not to listen. To pretend he wasn't saying anything. Yet... she did. She listened to every word he said. How is it somebody you don't know very well can still describe you perfectly? At the same time. How could you let them control you by insulting you like this and letting it stick to you like glue... so to speak?

"I assume you're tired of this dressing down I'm giving you. So how about getting your dressing up?" Lawson slayed himself sometimes. Gretchen wasn't sure what he meant at first. Lawson bent down and grabbed at the hem of her dress. Gretchen recognized what he was doing without even having to see it.

"LawSON." Her voiced raised with the second half of his name. "If you think you're gonna get away with-" She froze as she felt his cold hands just above her socks. There was a grip on her stringy like legs that sent a shock through her system. She could feel him trace his hands upwards at a snails pace. Those hands were getting higher and higher and into a place she hoped he wouldn't go.

His fingers continued to slide up her legs, but he made sure his thumbs hooked with the long blue dress. The reveal was slow and understated, but kept him on edge with a watering mouth. More and more of her milky white stilts were revealed to him. As Lawson reached his destination, his thumbs flipped her dress at the summit of her legs, sending the entire back of the dress on top of her. It was something that no man, woman or child had ever seen. It was a side of Gretchen that not even she had seen. Yet it was all laid out for Lawson.

"Hey Spinelle. She's got girlier underwear than you." Gretchen wanted to scream. Yet her voice was trapped inside. Didn't help that at random intervals, Spinelli's grip would tighten.

Lawson had underestimated her. He was expecting some nasty ol' big and grey ones. Instead it was a nice pair of pink panties. Guess it makes sense as it matches her socks as well. However those panties more than anything just complimented her bean pole like legs. Lawson leaned in and gave it a slight lick. He could taste her day. Not bad. Not something he'd make very common.

"Keep her steady now. I'm gonna get these offa her." It only took that for Gretchen to start fighting again. Spinelli wished she wouldn't, but couldn't blame her for trying. She held out as long as she could against Lawson. Gretchen could be a tough girl, but she wondered how tough she would be.

Grabbing the frilly patterned soft panties with both hands, Lawson almost jumped in anticipation as he ripped them down with reckless abandon. It was a good goof for Lawson but it made Gretchen react with a scream, which Spinelli quickly attempted to stifle with a squeeze. Lawson wanted to do a bit of his own squeezing seeing the small pale cheeks of Gretchen as he rose up. Being as thin as she was, it seemed more like an extension of her back, as her ass did little to hide any of her entry points. Lawson's hands fell upon the twin set. Rubbing his hands along the flesh, he felt warmth and every bump along the way. When he squeezed them, there wasn't a lot of give. They felt boney and resistant to the squeeze. Pulling apart what little skin she had down there, revealed the only dark part about her. Lawson was able to see Gretchen's starfish pulsate. He could only imagine the tightness of it as she struggled against him.

Lawson had thought long and hard earlier about how he'd take her. He knew this would be the place. "Alright Spinelli. I'm gonna get some of that hand sanitizer for entry. You just keep Gretchy here preoccupodo." He leaned in, giving her right cheek a kiss before walking out of the stall. Gretchen shivered after he left.

As Spinelli stood in wait. It was hard to try and separate yourself from somebody you're holding. Then there was a whisper. "Spinelli. Let me go. This isn't and has never been close to being funny." Gretchen had to figure out some way to crack her friends shell.

"Sorry Gretch." Spinelli didn't have much to say. There was only so much fraternization you could do or take before switching sides, and Gretchen was in such a bad spot that she wished she could just let her go. The best thing she could do is give her advice in a whisper about what best to do in this situation. "Look. When he starts doing it to you, just relax and be as calm as possible. He'll scrape your insides if you let him. Trust me, I know." Thankfully that was a couple days ago. Although that part of her would smart sometimes.

Gretchen was about to try again when she heard his voice coming closer. "Alright you two. Enough chit chattin'."

Lawson came in with a curved hand full of pink slime. It was the schools resident hand sanitizer. It would work well for the job. In a gesture almost like he was bowling, he wrenched his one arm and delivered a smack in the crevice of the cheeks. His hand gave it a once over as his other began undoing his jeans.

Whipping out his cock, he was only a few inches away from getting it in. "Uh Lawson, shouldn't you uh..."

"I don't like that crap on my junk. You know that." Lawson then proceeded to wipe the left over residue on Gretchen's side. Placing his hand on her tail bone, his thumb facing towards him, he used the leverage of his hand to bring himself closer to her.

Gretchen panicked. This was really happening. Normally in a bad situation, it was statistically highly likely that the gang or somebody would come and save her at the last second. Yet here she was. At the mercy of Lawson and... Spinelli. She could feel him prodding her. "Stop. Please. Stop. Stop! Stoooooooooooop!" Her last cry for help came out in a low pained growl as she felt him enter her. Gretchen's mouth hung open as she felt him slide into her inch by inch. At first there was a tingle. It was horrible but nothing too bad at first. Then there was a twinge of pain as he got further. Then it just got worse after that."It hurts! It hurts! Stop it please! If you have any decency you'll stop!" Gretchen's calculations were correct. It was an exit and not an entrance. Yet he continued the assault. How anybody could willingly agree to this was beyond her.

Lawson couldn't be happier. It took a second or two of pushing, then as he entered, he felt like he was gonna slip out, which required him to thrust in for a second. He wanted to pop off right away as he entered, yet after his experiences with Spinelli, he knew himself well enough to be able to hold back. Relatively inexperienced, it didn't take a lot of guessing or thinking to figure out what his preferred method of entry was. Especially as Gretchen's tightness wrapped around him like a glove as he attempted to pull back. Lawson hands took hold of her backside, kneading the cheeks for a second, he lifted off a hand and brought down a smack on one, then the other. Gretchen yelled in pain after each strike as he delivered rapid fire blows. Lawson had to look at his handy work. The red marks he left really stood out on her white skin.

Gretchen couldn't believe it, but the sting from the hits harmed her more than the penetration. Gretchen's legs almost buckled and it felt like she wanted to come down in a heap. In this moment of pain, she wanted to beg and plead one more time. Yet she finally had a savior.

"Lawson lay off." Spinelli had really seen enough. It's bad enough she had to take it there, but for Lawson to do that? She had to put a stop to it.

Lawson raised his eye brow at Spinelli. "Oh. Now you give a toot about her well bein'?" Lawson always had a way to shut people up. Although most of the time it was himself. Spinelli threw Lawson a dirty look. Lawson gritted his teeth at her in kind. That little exchange seemed to knock him off his game and as if to remind him, his girth pulsed as he was about to slide out. He pushed pack in to receive the tight heat of her ass as it engulfed him once again.

"You're doing great Gretch." Spinelli whispered to her restrained friend. It was both a way to reassure her and the fact that Spinelli knew Lawson was gonna be done soon... she hoped for Gretch's sake.

When the pleasure he was getting became too much, he had involuntarily closed his eyes. In his head, he could hear the squelching and the noises as that tight hole of hers warped around his length. It was hard to imagine now, having been in what was probably a girls most sacred and guarded hole, twice, that he was ever afraid of cooties at one point in his life. If some of those fourth graders ever even knew he touched a girls butt, they'd probably think quarantining him for life would be the safest option. If only they knew.

"Spinelli, hold her tight. I'm gonna-" He began thrusting harder and harder as his hands took hold of her almost nonexistent hips. If not for Spinelli, Gretchen would have been rammed face first into the wall she was facing by Lawson.

Spinelli, hated to admit it, but seeing Lawson whimpering and whining and chewing on his bottom lip, while rushing to the finish line on Gretchen's behind, gave her weird feelings. It was one of the few times he ever seemed vulnerable. Her hard stare grew into a softer one as she lamented their first time together up that hole of hers. Spinelli couldn't help but imagine that was her there instead of Gretchen. It sickened her to think like that but she couldn't help it.

Gretchen counted the inches each time she was pushed forward and pulled back. Trying to run analysis on how close her head was getting to the that hard white tiled wall each time. It was the only thing that could keep her mind off the numb pain. Although there was another feeling that loomed that didn't quite click. By all her reasoning, she shouldn't be feeling anything remotely like it.

Bursts of groans escaped Lawson as he finally let go inside her. He stabbed out instinctively, the sensitivity in his tip rising as the last drop of cum left him. He made sure his every inch was in her by standing on his toes. Gretchen's hole seemed to respond in kind, somehow getting tighter on his now shrinking boyhood. Lawson's body relaxed and coiled with Gretchen's. He then shot up again, realising it would probably be a bad idea to use this skinny nerd as a body rest. The aftermath of ejaculating was always sobering.

Spinelli felt like a weight was lifted. The intensity of the whole thing had made her brow sweat. She was thankful her hat caught most of it. Although she'll probably need to clean the thing when she gets home.

"That felt gooooooooood." Lawson's speech was slurred as he pulled himself out of Gretchen with a loud suction 'voip'. He gave the right ass cheek a firm but fair smack and gave Spinelli a relaxed eyebrow raise look.

Gretchen hated it. She hated it more than the hits and the penetration. Even more than Spinelli's betrayal. It was the feeling of still having Lawson in her, when he wasn't in her. It lingered. What was worse is that she felt every glob of that oozing cum as it dripped from her hole. Even brushes of air down there as Lawson moved around her sent tingles throughout her body. "Spinelle. Come take a look at this." Gretchen wanted to die. Even Spinelli freeing her from that grip wasn't solace enough for the embarrassment of what was to come. She felt her cheeks spread. Were they doing an inquiry for goodness sakes?

"Look. She didn't even bleed like you did." Spinelli looked away as if she did something wrong.

This was the first time Lawson ever saw his handy work up close and personal like. He's only heard Spinelli's bitchin' with previous encounters up that hole. Gretchen's sloppy hole was something to behold. That wasn't the tight little entrance he saw when he started this whole thing, it was a perfect big O that was gaping for air as his seed slipped out in droplets. If only he invested some of his parents money into a camera. Dreams would not replicate this master work. Gretchen surprised him though, still standing. Still bent over like she was. Maybe she wanted more.

Gretchen almost tipped over. She placed both her hands for leverage on the cold nasty boys bathroom wall. She imagined all kinds of things growing and mutating in between those indents in the tiles. Then she heard Lawson's voice. "Hey Spinelle." She could only hope she wasn't going to get probed again. There was nothing for a few seconds. What were they planning now? Slightly turning her head, she came to see Lawson in Spinelli's ear. Spinelli clearly wasn't liking what was being said to her.

"You want me to what?" Spinelli looked repulsed.

"Come on Spinelli. You're both friends anyway." Lawson attempted to reassure her in such a nonchalant way. He then grabbed her by the cheek and seemingly pinched it. "You know you're my favorite." He said in such a condescending manner. Gretchen only wondered how she even put up with him. That was just not Spinelli's style.

She pulled away from Lawson, rubbing her cheek. With exhaled breath and a roll of her eyes, Spinelli agreed pensively. "Alright..." Gretchen threw her head forward hoping to not have been seen spying on them. She felt the wind on her back area again, except this time it was warm... oh no.

Lawson wanted to mash Spinelli's tense face into it like he would mash a friends face into food. He leaned down close to her and Gretchen's ass. "She needs a cleanin' Spinelli. And there ain't nobody I trust more with swallowing my stuff than you."

"Lawson. I'm the only one that swallows this disgusting stuff." Spinelli replied incredulously. Lawson leered his eyes to Gretchen and back. She got the message.

It was a much more pleasant smell than she expected. Very vanilla. I guess it's true what they say about girls she told herself. Then she had a realization. A property she forgot to account for before she agreed to do this. The hand soap. It was bad enough she was gonna force herself to eat Lawson's stuff... but having to eat soap? She hasn't eaten soap since that cuss storm she pulled on her parents in '95. She couldn't... she wouldn't... with the closeness of Lawson, and him breathing down her neck, she didn't have much of a choice.

Closing the gap between herself and Gretch, her tongue took lead and she finally delivered a soft lick. That was Lawson's bitter taste alright. She didn't have much to complain about with it though, she was used to it. It was just the way she was going to get it was the truly disgusting part. She could even excuse the soap part. But her friends most delicate of places?

"That's it Spinelli." He wanted nothing more than to see Spinelli munch on that pale ass of Gretch's. If he wasn't spent already, he'd be playing with himself right now.

Soon Spinelli's timid licks became full on ice cream laps. As she was giving Gretchen a tongue bathing, there was a faint murmur. Lawson wasn't sure where at first, then the source became unmistakeable. It was Gretchen. The first time since this all started she was getting any clear enjoyment. Lawson was bemused at the idea that maybe she was into girls more. "It's alright if you enjoy it Gretchy. In fact... why not give Spinelli here a hand by spreadin' those nice cheeks a yours?" He said in such a patronizing tone. As if on cue, her hands came off the sticky walls and those gangly arms of hers fell upon those alabaster globes. "That's right. Stretch that butt'a yours wide." Lawson wanted to frame this. Spinelli using her tongue to scoop up that treat he coated Gretchen's inner walls with, from her now two sizes too big hole she had widened for Spinelli. Although his vocab was limited, he tried to think up plenty of words to describe this. He eventually fell back to a favorite: Moist. It truly was moist.

* * *

"Gretchen. Don't tell me you're gonna-" Spinielli was caught off guard as Gretchen glomped onto Lawson's cock.

"Doin' what yer asked without saying a word? Spinelle. You could learn a thing or two." He smirked off to Spinelli, which she gave him an angry leer in response. "Whew... be careful with those teeth a yours Gretch." Lawson sighed out, his head tilting up, lost in the pleasure. Nah he wasn't mad at her. She's got them heart shaped buck teeth anyway. Besides, she was willingly sucking his cock after just having it in her ass, he could cut her a bit o' slack.

Gretchen gargled after going a bit too far and had to pull off. She coughed for a second as Spinelli took reign of Lawson's cock and started stroking him. "You're doing it all wrong Gretch. You gotta relax, take it slow. Just like when you took Lawson." Pulling the skin down off the head of Lawson's rod, she placed it at her lips and took it inch by inch, when it tickled her tonsils, she pulled it out again with a slight gasp.

Gretchen was fascinated. It was a mind over matter ability, and clearly Spinelli was used to this type of thing. Spinelli was Utilizing her abilities from the hot dog eating championship that was held at the school where she came in third place. Mikey coming in first of course. She wanted to have another go.

Lawson's face scrunched. He looked annoyed. Not over what they were doing, but at the realization he had to be somewhere. "Ah heck. It was fun girls, but coach Colson is having tryouts and I can't be dilly dallyin' with you girls. He really doesn't like kids being late." He wrapped his hand around his length and started hard jerkin' it. It was nowhere near as satisfying but he had to do what he had to do. Both girls almost looked sad about his upcoming departure, but he was at least gonna leave them with a parting gift. He grabbed Gretch by one of her pig tails and pulled her in and let it shotgun out. Gretchen jumped with a slight yelp, totally not expecting it. His essence plastered her glasses. He always wanted to get mud in her eye, but this was the next best thing. Less spectacularly as he switched from Gretchen, Lawson's cum trickled out for Spinelli who held out her tongue with her usual furrowed brow. When the leaky faucet that was his cock stopped dripping, Spinelli took the initiative and wrapped her mouth around the head to give it one last spit shine cleaning. Gretchen seeing this through grime filled glasses, joined in at the side, licking the underside of his cock.

The sight of the two girls working together like this made him wish he skipped out on PE.


	3. Chapter 1-5

Spinelli lay in bed. Her eyes refusing to blink as she stared up to her blank white ceiling. That's what she wished was on that piece of paper she found in her notebook. Nothing. She wanted to pretend what happened that day didn't. That they would both move on and not even look at eachother for the rest of their school life together. Yet Lawson kept pushing it and pushing it, and pushing her. Tonight was supposed to be about fun and sleeping over and watching wrestling. Not worrying about some stupid note!

She sighed, her fingers tapping on her alarm clock. Her fingers stopped and grabbed it. Lifting it up, Spinelli exposed a bent and overlapped piece of paper. Undoing the folds, she crinkled it open, the text now visible to her.

"YOURE PLACE, THIS SATURDAY, 12AM, BACKDOOR"

She crumpled it up and tossed it between the crawl space of her bed and her nightstand. Did he even know where she lived?

Speak of the devil. She heard a tap on her window. Kicking up her blankets, she crawled to her window. She flicked up some of her blinds and peered down into the darkness of her backyard. Spinelli couldn't tell her dad's BBQ from her bike, let alone Lawson. Maybe it was just a coincidence. A late night bird or bat lookin' for a snack. Yeah. She took hold of her alarm clock again, the blue digits saying "12:01"

The tap rang out again.

"Why me?" Spinelli breathed to no one but herself.

* * *

Wanting to make sure he was out there, she turned on the back porch light. She caught a glimpse of him with his back to her and before he could react, she turned it back off. Spinelli undid the lock of the door, and with a squeak of the knob and a clunk, she opened it up.

"Hey Spinelle." Lawson said with no attempt to conceal his voice in his usual thin veneer and that white toothed half grin of his. It made Spinelli want to introduce him to something called the 'hockey smile.'

When Spinelli was thinking of ways she'd dismantle his face, Lawson instead threw a curveball her way with a wet smack on the cheek. Spinelli couldn't and wouldn't tolerate that, as she furiously wiped the back of her hand across her face to get those Lawson germs off her. In a loud whisper, she reprimanded him for that. "What are you trying to do? Gross me the heck out?"

"Ah I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Your eyes just looked so beautiful in the moonlight." Lawson then started giggling like a mad man, not even able to pretend he meant it. He saw that line flipping through one of his sisters books once, it had this guy without a shirt on on the cover. Spinelli could only roll her eyes at this.

When Lawson clomped his shoes into her house, she couldn't believe she had to remind him. "Would you keep it down? You wanna wake the whole neighbourhood!?"

He ignored what she said, instead focusing on her. "Whoa Spinelle. You look just like you got out of bed." Lawson spoke in reference to the black tangled mess on her head. It was even worse off than when Lawson and her "fought", in the boys bathroom.

"For your information-I just did." Spinelli blew a strand out from the front of her face.

Lawson proceeded to mess with her hair the way her uncle would do sometimes. She really wished she had just put her hat on before coming down here. "This is how your hair should look after we do it. Not before." He let out a single guffaw.

She reached up and smacked it away, a little ticked off. "With the way you're acting, what makes you think I'll let you?" A lone digit ending up on the pec of his chest. Lawson looked at the finger, then to her. He didn't have to say he was mad or even put on a face of anger. She could feel it, especially in the way he towered over her. She retracted it back into her knuckle and stepped back.

Lawson had been leering her up and down. "Has anybody ever told you how cute you look in that gedup of yours?" He was referring to that wimpy nightgown her mom made her wear when she was old enough. She wasn't gonna go for the bait and waited for the shoe to drop as she folded her arms. "I do mean it Spinelle. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." He sounded like such a boy scout. Spinelli let her guard down for one second and that's when he struck. "In fact. I should tell everybody about how you sleep in them little baby blue pajamas!"

Spinelli let out audible disgust at both him and herself for even thinking he changed.

"So where should we kick off the festivities? My boy here is hungry." He patted the front of his groinal area very obviously to her.

Spinelli, resigned, pointed to the door to their basement and started walking to it. When she opened the creaky door, she looked back to Lawson who seemed to have become lead footed.

"As much as I'd like to go into a dank and dirty basement, I was more figurin' we could go to your room." He punctuated that by using his thumb to point upwards.

Spinelli's hands raised up, straining hard against the air. She couldn't believe what he was trying to pull. "Are you nuts? My parents bedroom is upstairs and Gretchen's sleeping in my room."

Lawson froze. He hadn't expected that."Gretchen huh?" Stroking his chin, he had to think of a way to use this. "Maybe me and her should get... reacquainted." Lawson made sure to play up that last bit.

Spinelli came at him with fire and brimstone. "You touch one hair on that girls head and I'll make you wish you were never born." Even with her being shorter, in that revealing outfit and being a girl, Spinelli still got him to stand down.

It looked like he was gonna go for a peck on her cheek but hugged along the side of her face, his hot breath right in her ear. "I know you'll let me Spinelle. Question is, how is it gonna go down?" His voice turned soft and soothing. "Willingly?" He then went to the other extreme in a purr of evil. "Or forcefully?"

* * *

Spinelli hated it. Almost every step upstairs resulted in a creak or a crack. Why did moving through your own house at night never feel like it did during the daytime? Every moment was pins and needles. Even her door, as slow as she turned the knob and moved the door, it felt like she was playin' rock music or watching Saturday morning cartoons at the highest volume when her parents wanted to sleep in that morning. It didn't help that she was holding the hand of the unpredictable Lawson and having to lead him through her house.

She dropped Lawson's hand the second she had her door open.

Off in the corner of her room, her friend lay in a sleeping bag. Face upturned, snoring like she usually did, Gretch fell asleep during the main event of RassleSlam X6, where that sucky Big Bad Ricky Dreamboat went up against the all American, Semper Fight, in a 'loser leaves the country' title bout. That PayPerView was so good it almost made her forget about tonight. Almost.

"Alright. We gotta be quiet, but Gretch here is a deep sleeper. We could probably get away with it." Spinelli quietly explained as she pulled herself on top of her bed.

Then she heard the door clunk close and whipped back to see Lawson, who shrugged his shoulders. Spinelli could only shake her head.

Walking towards the bed, Lawson couldn't help but check out the girl in her sleeping bag. He had no idea that girl sleeping bags could get that long. Protruding like a sharks fin, was what he could guess were her big ol' feet. He couldn't make out any of her geeky features, as he could only vaguely remember her, but boy did she snore like a beast.

Making his way to the bed, Spinelli's legs hanging off the side, she scooched over as he took a seat.

"So uh..." Lawson scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah..." Spinelli agreed and then looked away.

There was an awkward pause as they shimmied on the bed, but did little else. Lawson was trying to find the words. Spinelli was just anticipating his first move.

"Listen, Spinelli..."

She cut him off. "Save the crap Lawson. I know you're here for one thing, so do it already." Spinelle's head curved against the headboard of her bed, her back pushed up by her pillow as she grabbed both her knees and pushed out her bottom in his direction.

Lawson was a little offended to say the least. He was gonna say somethin' but now had forgotten what exactly. So he'd take out his aggression on what she was presentin'.

As he wormed his way up her bed, Lawson noticed she wasn't exactly dressed properly.

She'd forgotten her underoos.

"Hey Spinelle. Do you always go commando or is it just a special occasion for little ol' me?" He brought a bit of levity back into the room... at least for himself. Spinelli still seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else but here. Maybe he could change that.

Flipping his cap backwards, which he normally never liked to do - cause it would make him look like a certain dirtloser - he pulled down on her dress like a window blind, snapping the outfit upwards. He couldn't make the details out in the dark, but the smell... it was getting intense. Lawson brought himself even closer, and in his confusion in the near pitch black, he accidentally bumped his nose into something moist.

Spinelli moaned out.

Lawson reacted by rushing to cover her mouth with his hand. This wouldn't do.

He wrenched the pillow Spinelli was laying on, and threw it on top of her face. Spinelli was annoyed but Lawson couldn't tell.

Now he unzipped himself. It was time. He slapped the tip of his length against that small pocket of flesh that rested between her legs. Spinelli held the cushion over her face, only her eyes exposed, it reminded her of when she used her covers to protect herself from the monsters. Now there was only one and she could see him clear as day.

His teeth grit at the feeling of his cock sleeve unfurling in her still very tight entrance, Spinelli couldn't help but whine out. Lawson was still trying to get the rhythm down, causing her to whine more and more, but something still seeming awkward about this. His fists dug into the mattress, holding himself perfectly at the right insertion angle, before further driving his cock into Spinelli's young and still developing pussy, Spinelli's muffled scream from behind that pillow was like music to his ears, urging him on.

Eventually, Spinelli seemed to calm down. Besides the skin of their thighs meeting, the only other noise in the room was the slight ever increasing sound of the creaking bed, which gave her more time to think than she wanted. Lawson on the other hand loved the springiness of the coital engagement, timing each pump to make the bed sound louder and louder.

Spinelli hated his guts. She hated him more than she hated pickles on toast. Yet the feeling that she was getting from him was driving her insane. She still didn't know whether to plant one on him with either her fists or her lips. Thankfully her face and body were trapped behind that cushion so she didn't have to commit to either. "Ah... get ready Spinelle." She still remembered the feeling of him and what he left in her before, so she was ready.

Lawson came in the velvety insides of Spinelli like he knew what he was doing, using each thrust to squeeze himself dry within her, his chest beating against the pillow she held, the mix of fear and pleasure on Spinelli's eyes in his periphery, before there was nothing left. Lawson collapsed to her side, both laying exhausted, now just catching their breaths. "That... was mighty satisfyin', Spinelle."

'Glad it was for somebody' She thought, as Spinelli attempted to roll over, but was caught by the shoulder. She turned to see Lawson reapplying his hat after losing it in their session. "I wanna do something dirty. So let's do it somewhere dirty."

Spinelli was confused. "What do you mean?"

"There's still a hole we haven't tried together..." Was he serious? There's another way to... 'do it'? She was about to lower her head and agree out of desperation, when she realised she finally had some kind of leverage over him.

"I'll do it Lawson, but only on one condition."

* * *

There was a snap of a pull string light, exposing how unfinished the basement truly was. Spinelli spotted something off in the corner. It was the makeshift guest bed that was thrown together for her older brother Joey whenever he needed a place to stay. Lawson hopped on the bed in a relaxed manner, hands at the back of his cap. Spinelli had to climb on, which was harder than you think in a night gown that didn't bend well at the knees.

Wanting to touch Lawson as little as possible, she attempted to take hold of the bed, and straddle above him that way. Spinelli struggled to climb aboard, especially when he offered no help. Lawson was getting impatient, deciding to offer some advice for once. "Alright Spinelle. I want you to squat down like you do when bases are loaded during some kickball." Spinelli seemed to understand that at least.

She didn't want to do this... her eyes and head locked forward trying not to think about ways she could wail on him right this second, but it was the fear of what an angry Lawson might do to this mysterious hole he requested for that held her back. Lowering herself now, Spinelli hiked up her dress. He grinned from ear to ear at the sight of her beautiful brown buns. Lawson's hands floated near each side of her cheeks, as if directing traffic. "That's it Spinelle. Real nice and slow." Lawson was stiffer than he'd ever been. That hole of hers was pinker than the rest of her, and it was winking at him. That hole of hers squished against his moist head, and Spinelli seemed to rock in place unable to go further. "Come on Spinelle. Do it." Spinelli could only think that even if he had forced her, it would only have been marginally worse than this. Like frenching a toad rather than a frog.

Spinelli grabbed her knees. "I can't Lawson, it feels gross and weird!" Spinelli sounded like her voice was gonna crack. She was on the edge, but so was he in getting in that sweet, sweet behind of Spinelli's. Licking the tip of his thumb, he pressed near the top of her orifice, massaging for a second, which seemed to be the key to breaching Spinelli's defenses.

She didn't know what hit her.

"Lawson, get it out, get it out!" Her voice only raised enough to where it was loud for the basement but nonexistent for the rest of the house. He could feel Spinelli's asshole spasm, first constricting then contracting around his cock head. It was above and beyond what their first time together felt like... for him anyway. Saying Spinelli didn't like it was an understatement, yet the sight of her ring suctioning him like some kind of weird alien was just egging him on to go deeper. He raised his hips.

Her legs buckled, spearing her atop him. There was a small "eep" caught in her throat as her eyes hit the back of her head. She couldn't believe that just happened. Yet it was like a bandaid almost, nowhere near as bad as when you rip it off. Like a ragdoll, she sat a moment, squeezing his meaty intrusion for a moment. She felt full but empty down there in her guts. "Hey Spinelli, don't make me do all the work."

'Bastard' Was all she thought. Placing her hand onto his chest and one beneath her leg as leverage, she raised her ass, and dropped back down with a slam of skin to skin contact, then again as the pain subsided. Lawson loved seeing them two buns o' hers slide up and down his pole. Placing his hands on the both of them, he noticed the way the frigid basement air scattered bumps across 'em, adding a nice tactile feel. Lawson did his best to match Spinelli's pace, and if there was any part of them that agreed with one another, it was their bodies as they rocked together.

Spinelli kept her moans to herself, as Lawson could never in a million years find out she was starting to like it, instead choosing to grunt and groan like she would during any strenuous activity. With her girlhood aching, unlike before, she found her source of pleasure with her hand planted firmly between her legs. Spinelli ground her lips up and down her arm with every motion. It reminded her of the time she fell trying to climb up Old Rusty - catching herself split legged on one of the bars didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

Staring down at their "love connection", his pale cock was greasy, glistening in the light before being swallowed up again. The hole was hot. Maybe hotter than the sun. How hot was that? His body was sweating but so was hers. Lawson was proud of how long he had been holding out, especially on such a tight thing as this here hole of hers. Maybe he was just getting good at this sex stuff. As she raised up again, he saw something else there on his cock: Blood. At this point to Lawson though, it may as well have been cracking champagne on the S.S. Spinelli.

Actually, he had a much different way of christening Spinelli.

"Spinelli, I'm gonna-" Before he could finish, he was finished. Pulling down Spinelli, he shot up into her backdoor love chunnel. He felt her tighten her walls around him as he shot, and it felt like his cock was going to drown in there as he used her ass as his receptacle. Spinelli felt every bit of his milky hot discharge, as she collapsed back on top of his chest. He took hold, putting her hips in place as he gave her his final post orgasm grinds.

The only noise now was both of their heavy inhales/exhales.

As tastefully as he could, he pushed her off. Lawson took his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow, as he looked down at the wreck of a girl he had made. They may not have been family, but they certainly had blood ties. "Whew. I had real fun Spinelle, but it's real late, so I better skidaddle." Lawson's words were numb to her. It was hard. It was painful. Yet she was happy as she laid there, feeling Lawson's soupy mess of cum leave her ass drip by drop, knowing that with this disgusting deed, Lawson would fulfill his end of the bargain:

Gretchen would be safe from him.


End file.
